peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 26
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 26 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in parkermike81's series of Peel compilations from the early 1990s. *Session featured: :Bongwater, one and only session. Recorded 1991-03-19, first broadcast 13 April 1991. Available on The Peel Session (Dutch East India Trading). Tracklisting Part One *Scrotum: 'Sudden War (Compilation LP-Total Virulence)' (Total Virulence) 30 March 1991 :(JP: 'A big day today, actually, because when I leave home and drive into town, I have to drive past Bury St. Edmunds on, as you might imagine, the Bury St Edmunds bypass. People who know that area will know that that is a road which is more in the process of being dug up than it is being clear, if you see what I mean, so the chances of actually finding it un-dug up are pretty remote. And yet today as I drove past, it was clear and there were no roadworks, and no contraflow systems or anything, and it was pretty exciting. I'm not entirely sure that I didn't sing out loud with the sheer pleasure of it, because it's been being dug up for so long, I think that people leave school, get a job and go to work on the dual carriageway there, and are involved in hideous initiation ceremonies in which their workmates urinate in their tea, and they grow old and die still working on the dual carriageway around Bury St. Edmunds. But as I say, at the moment it's open. Pretty thrilling.') 30 March 1991 *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Happy Shopper (7 inch)' (Stuf) 30 March 1991 :(JP: 'I wouldn't be at all surprised if there aren't lots of votes for that in next year's Festive Fifty, well, this year's Festive Fifty if there is one, because there were a great many votes, far too many in fact, for the previous single in last year's Festive Fifty.') John's comment is fair warning of what was to come: the 1991 Festive Fifty was abandoned and not broadcast until 1993. The 'previous single' he refers to was the touching ballad 'I Want To Masturbate At Castle Donnington'. 30 March 1991 *Thee Stash: '(We're) Selling Jeans For The USA (7 inch)' (Shakin' Street) The Clash are written all over this: this track is a remodelling of 'I'm So Bored With The USA', the other side is a cover of 'Should I Stay Or Should I Go?' and even the picture sleeve is a mock-up of the band's first LP. 31 March 1991 *Naked City: Hammerhead (Album: Torture Garden) Shimmy Disc 31 March 1991 *Shlönk!: Arm Your Children (Album: Eee-Yow) Community 3 31 March 1991 :(JP: 'Well you can say what you like, but I call that just a lot of noise meself.') *Orb: 'Earth (Gaia) (2xCD-The Orb's Adventures Beyond The Ultraworld)' (Big Life) 31 March 1991 *Active Minds: 'Participation Is The Key (7 inch-Capitalism Is A Disease, And Money An Addiictive Drug...)' (Looney Tunes) 31 March 1991 *Bongwater: 'The Power Of Pussy' (Peel Session) 13 April 1991 *Babyland: 'Motor Tool Appliance (7 inch-1991)' (Flipside) 13 April 1991 *Crush: 'Taller Than Jesus (7 inch)' (Time To Develop) 13 April 1991 *Gutterbox: 'Crack House (7 inch)' (Gutterbox) (JP: 'Recorded in 15 minutes, it says here: when you hear the record, you'll be surprised it took them that long. I'm thoroughly in favour of that sort of thing.') ''13 April 1991 *Cows: 'Slap Back (7 inch)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Neanderthal: 'Built For Brutality (7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 04 May 1991 '''Part Two' *Bongwater: 'You Don't Love Me Yet' (Peel Session) 13 April 1991 *Anal Cunt: six untitled songs with a total running time of 35 seconds (7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 13 April 1991 *Gil: 'Drop In Hell (7 inch compilation-Tokyo Santama City Hardcore)' (MCR Company) 13 April 1991 *Bongwater: 'White Rental Car Blues' (Peel Session) 13 April 1991 *After Hours: 'Waterfalls (12 inch)' (Strictly Rhythm) 13 April 1991 *Bongwater: 'Kisses Sweeter Than Wine' (Peel Session) 13 April 1991 *X-Tal: 'An Old Colonial's Hard Luck Story (LP-Die Monster Die)' (Alias) 14 April 1991 *Harm Farm: 'Transgressions (LP-Nice Job, Einstein)' (Alias) 14 April 1991 *Buttsteak: Heroin Angel (album - Fatty's Got More Blood) Murkin 14 April 1991 *Babyland: 'Mask (7 inch-1991)' (Flipside) 14 April 1991 check intro *Go!: 'Pizza Boy (7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 28 April 1991 John claims this two second masterpiece contains backward masking of the Gettysburg address...and then tries to prove it. *Pram: 'Flesh (LP-Gash)' (Howl) 05 May 1991 *Mouthfart: 'You Know I'm Gonna (7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record)' (Slap A Ham) File ;Name *best of peel vol 26 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:42, 00:47:15 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike, who points out that the files are labelled the wrong way round. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape